User blog:Oshbosh/Judge Dredd vs Sektor
Today, two enhanced warriors will fight. One cybernetically, one physically cloned. They are... Sektor: The former Lin Kuei member turned murderous cyborg leader of the Tekunin Judge Dredd: The clone of Judge Fargo and the most feared and respected Street Judge in Mega City One Who..Is..Deadliest! Weapons Sektor Melee: Pulse Blades (Two Laser Swords) Mid Range: Laser Pistol (A pistol that fires laser beams) Sektor.png|Sektor imgres-31.jpeg|Pulse Blades Laser_pistol.jpeg|Laser Pistol 121899-mortal-kombat-sektor-flamethrower.jpeg|Arm Flamethrower 11sektorSubZero.jpeg|Chest Missle Dredd.gif|Judge Dredd JudgeDreddDAYSTICK_GNREID.jpeg|Judge Dredd holding a Daystick Lawgiver-mkii.jpg|Lawgiver MK2 imgres-29.jpeg|Boot Knife Widowmaker.png|Widowmaker Sotgun imgres-30.jpeg|Stub Gun Long Range: Arm Flamethrower (You know what it is) Special: Chest Missles (Can fire Homing and regular missles) Abillites: Super Strength and Stamina, can turn invisible Judge Dredd Melee: Daystick (A nightstick with a titanium core)and Boot Knife Mid Range: Lawgiver MK2 (A pistol that can fire 9 types of ammunition including standered, Armor Piercing, High explosive, Incindiary Rounds that explode on contact and Heatseeking rounds. In addition, it features a Stun-Shot Energy pulse system and can fire gas grenades.) Long Range: WidowMaker Shotgun (A fully automatic shotgun) Special: Stub Gun (Two handed Laser Rifle that can slice through anything) Abillities: Bionic eyes grant 20/20 vision and reduces blinking rate, expert marksmanship X Factors Judge Dredd Intelligiance Sektor 81 75 Sektor is no idiot. He has come up with some well thought out plans, but his insanity prevents him from being as intelligiant as Dredd. Dredd is quite intelligiant and he can use it to think of well thought out strtegy and isn't insane. Training 90 90 Both warriors have endured brutal and unforgiving training with Dredd at the Acadamy of Justice to become a street Judge and Sektor when training under the Lin Kuei. Brutality 80 100 Judge Dredd won't hesitate to kill any criminals, but he is quite honorable and cares for civillians. Sektor, when he went under his cyborg transformations, was made to be and only a killing machine. Unarmed Combat 85 85 Both are expirianced in hand to hand combat which is backed up by their strength. Overall Edge I'm not really sure on this one. Dredd is a powerful fighter and has skills and weapons to back it up. But Sektor has superior close range weaponry plus his cyborg enhancements will prove troublesome for Dredd. I can't really say who will win. Voting Voting ends by December 21st. Votes must be 5 sentences and have valid reasons and must be explained in full detail. Edges also count as one vote. If you have 4 to 3 sentences, but have valid reasons, it counts as half. If a vote is 2 to 1 sentence and are not explained at all, it counts as zero. Also, if your vote says "Sektor wins 'cause he is a cyborg" or "Dredd wins because I like him", then it will absolutely not count. Get voting! Hint to the next battle Two groups of Order bringing groups fight. Battle Judge Dredd was scouting around a factory in Mega City One. He had heard that civillians who came here never came back. 'Probably a criminal trying to make himself feared.' He though as he entered the factory.Little did he know what really know what was there and that he was being watched. Sektor was overlooking the cyborg process. When his Warship was shot down by the Earthrealm Special Forces, his ship crashed and all of his troops with it. He was lucky he survived. When he landed here, he took the opportunity to take over an abandoned factory and take people in and turn them into new cyborg troops. Suddenly, he heard someone was in. "An intruder." Sektor said as he snuck to higher ground to see the new challenger. He saw a man with with yellow helmet, black gloves, yellow plate armor and a badge saying "Dredd". Little did he know that this was the feared Judge, Judge Dredd. "He will make a great addition to my army." He snickered. He turned invisible and snuck down to defeat him. Dredd continued to walk and and then stops. He hears someone walking. He takes out his Lawgiver MK2 and continues walking. He hears the person getting closer. Judge Dredd jumps out and yells "Halt! You are under.." Then he relizes that no one was their. "Arrest." He said finishing his sentence. Sektor then turns univisible behind him and takes out his Pulse Blades, ready to kill. Judge Dredd hears him behind him and turns and roundhouse kicks him. Sektor stumbles back aand Dredd takes out his Daystick and smacks Sektor in the face with it. This causes a small dent on his face. He then takes out his Boot Knife and attempts to stab Sektor. He digs the blade into Sektor's arm. Sektor clutched his arm as he slashed vertically with is pulse blade in his other hand. Dredd ducked just in time, but the blade on his Boot Knife was cut off clean. He discarded it and went to a longer range.He took out his Lawgiver and fired the Armor Piercing shot and one of armor plates on Sektor fell off. Sektor takes out his Laser Pistol and fires it at Dredd. Dredd jumps to dodge and switches his Lawgiver to High Explosive and fires it. Sektor jumps out of the way, but it then hits a pillar behind him and it falls on him. Dredd gets nearer to the pillar, his Lawgiver still out. When Sektor suddenly, usong his super strength, punches through the pillar and get's back up. Sektor then activates his Arm Flamethrower and fires it. Dredd rolled away and took out his WidowMaker Shotgun and fired alot of rounds. Sektor then decided's to end the fight. He activates his Chest Missile and aims it at the ceiling, hoping to bring down the chunks of it on Dredd to finsh him. He fires it and the ceiling starts to fall on Dredd. Dredd just relizes this and acts fast. After some smoke, Sektor see's chunks of the ceiling pn the ground. He presumes him to be dead. Unknowingly, the "smoke" was actually Dredd firing a Gas Grenade to make Sektor ''think ''he was dead. Dredd retreated to a higher posistion and took out his Stub Gun. He aimed the rifle carefully at Sektor and fired. A shot can be heared, as Sektor's body drops on to the floor, a gaping hole in Sektor's chest. Dredd put's the Stub Gun away, get's back onto the floor, and walks out of th factory. Winner: Judge Dredd Experts Opinion While Sektor brought in the superior close range weaponry, Dredd dominated him at a distance and had the factors of his intelligiance to help him Also, Judge Dredd is willing to kill any criminal and Sektor certainly was one. These key factors led to Dredd completely curbstomping Sektor for the win. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles